Real World
The , also known as is the home world of humans in the various Digimon anime, manga, and games. Usually, the main scenario used from the Real World is . In Digimon World 3, 's goal is to merge with the entire and become the ultimate being, . In Digimon Data Squad, Austria is the home of the Norstein family. In Digimon Data Squad, led an attack against Egypt. In Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers, is in Paris for a fashion-related engagement. In Digimon Frontier, moved to Italy at a young age and lived there for two years. In Digimon Fusion, when the summons heroes from different universes, , , , and team up to fight 's agents in Rome. Jōsaki Electronic Engineering Institute The is an institute located in an unspecified city in C'mon Digimon. is the heir to it. Shin'ichirou has and go there to fight him and his , with and two of his and Kentarou's classmates as spectators. City is the hometown of , , and in Digimon World 3. MAGAMI Online Center The is where people set up their Digimon Online accounts in Digimon World 3. , , and go there to set up their accounts. Chamber Room The is where players have access to the . arrives at the Chamber Room and says his Account Name to the . After that, he enters the Chamber Capsule, which closes when and arrive. Street Corner The is a street corner located in Kusanagi City. waits for and who are late to play Digimon Online. After they finally arrive, the three head to the MAGAMI Online Center. = = In Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers, , , , , , and arrive in Okinawa through the . is the main Human World setting for Digimon Fusion. Game World Game World is an arcade center in Digimon Fusion. is playing a game in the arcade when finds and the two discuss about Tagiru wearing goggles to mimic his hero . Tagiru then sees and picks a fight with who just stumbled on him. Yuu sees the boy's X Loader Ren leaves saying he's busy and Tagiru chases him and catches the boy, along with and , jumping through a Time Shift portal then follows them through it. Yuu witnesses this and goes tell Mikey. 's clock shop The Old Clock Shop Man's clock shop is a mysterious clock shop run by the in Digimon Fusion. The Old Clock Shop Man takes to his shop and gives him a crimson X Loader after asking if he is determined to fight Digimon. When goes to the place where the shop was supposed to be, he doesn't find it, and the Old Clock Shop Man shows up and tells him that his shop is not on a fixed location. Shinonome East Middle School In Digimon Fusion, the Shinonome East Middle School is , , and 's school. Shinonome Elementary School In , the Shinonome Elementary School is 's school. Shinonome Higashi Shopping District In Digimon Adventure, is the former apartment complex of the . One night in 1995, a appears in the apartment where and live, and hatches into a . The following night a shows up causing a lot of damage, and fights . The fight is witnessed by , , , , , and , who would later become DigiDestined, as well as many other children. After the fight, Greymon and Parrotmon go back to the . The damage of the battle is blamed on a terrorist bombing, causing many of the resident families to move away. The children, whose parents did not believe that they had seen monsters, eventually forgot the event or accepted that it must have been a dream. Shibuya Train Station The is a terminal hidden underneath in Digimon Frontier. It is where the Trailmon take human passengers to the . , , , , , , , , , and many other children are called by to the Trailmon Terminal, and go the Digital World on the Trailmon. destroys the underground platform during his invasion of the Human World. The Shibuya Train Station is named D-terminal in Digimon Masters. is the main Real World setting for Digimon Tamers. Yodobashi Elementary School In Digimon Tamers, the is the school , , , , and attend. is the school's principal. It is named after a school that no longer exists, which Touko Aoyama attended, and by a further coincidence, the West Shinjuku Elementary School was built in the same land. This coincidence amused Aoyama.[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/character-e.html Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Kenta Kitagawa] is the main Human World setting for Digimon Data Squad. Yokohama Village is a location in Digimon Masters. DATS Headquarters Stockholm Royal University of Science In Digimon Data Squad, graduated at the Stockholm Royal University of Science at the age of 13. In the Italian dub of Digimon Frontier, moved to America at a young age. In Digimon Fusion, Kiriha moves to America one year after the final battle against the Bagra Army and meets and there. Summer Memory is 's hometown. It is located in northern Colorado, near the border with .Digimon Adventure 02: Official Encyclopedia III In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Mimi is taking a vacation to Hawaii. In Digimon Adventure 02, arrives in Miami, where , , , , , and land. They then meet , who tells Ken, Wormmon, Matt, and Gabumon to take a helicopter to Mexico, while takes Michael, Davis, and Veemon to New York in a jet. Gallery File:Human World db.jpg|The Human World in Digimon Battle. See also *Digital World **Digital World (Adventure) **Digital World (Tamers) **Digital World (Frontier) **Digital World (Data Squad) **Digital World (Fusion) **Digital World (Brave Tamer) **Digital World (Story) *Witchelny *DigiQuartz Notes and References Category:Terms